Temperantia
Temperantia is an enemy boss in Bayonetta. one of the Auditio seeking to recover the left eye of the world and revive Jubileus, The creator. He is the second Auditio to be encountered and fought in a Boss chapter. His clone, Temperance, appears later to hinder Bayonetta and is fought as a miniboss on three occasions. Appearances Temperantia, first appears well after Fortitudo has been killed. He appears in Chapter 6 as an invisible spector conversing with Jeanne before Bayonetta arrives, he then disappears completely during Jeanne's fight with Bayonetta. Later, he appears in a large field haunted by a tornado where he fully reveals himself to Bayonetta. He attempts to crush Bayonetta with a train carriage, only to find her flying along side of him on a gargoyle statue, unperturbed. She jumps from the statue as it crumbles to reveal itself as a Fearless, landing on a bit of land swirling in Temperantia's Vortex. He tries to shoot, crush and destroy her, but she counters every shot and uses the debris to dodge his attacks. After breaking the armor on his 'fingers', he tries to punch her, only for her to avoid it and land on his arm. Bayonetta then attacks a glowing sphere found near Temperantia's shoulder to weaken his arm's connection to his main body. Once the energies maintaining the connection is weakened, she summons Hekatoncheir, a set of demonic hands. The hands then proceede to pull at Temperantia's arm until it is ripped cleanly off. Later on, Hekatoncheir is summoned once again to pull off Temperantia's other arm. Despite his attempt to break free from Hekatoncheir, one of the fists punches him hard enough to subdue him and rip his other arm off. Bayonetta then uses her power to run along his body. At first, he summons a shield to protect his face, but Bayonetta destroys the various spheres on his body to disable it. He then proceedes to extend his head and attack Bayonetta with a bevy of lasers and fireballs. However, Bayonetta stuns him and summons Hekatoncheir, which proceedes to punch Temperantia until his face is flattened into his body. Crippled, he crashes to the ground, defeated. Bayonetta then proceedes to douse his body with petrol from a tanker, and sets him ablaze, finishing him off. Temperance A clone of Temperantia, simply called Temperance, appeared before Bayonetta after the defeat of Fortitudo's clone, Courage. Unlike Courage, Temperance stuck to his template's tactic of attacking from a distance using lasers and his finger bullets. Though this made Temperance slightly harder to attack than Courage he was still promptly defeated. He appears again as the last obstacle between Bayonetta and Isla Del Sol. He stuck to his tactic and was again defeated by the ships weapons. He appears once more just outside the Ithavoll Building, attacking the same way as before, but was once more defeated, this time by cannons on that particular side of the building. Description Temperantia is, like all Auditio, collosal in size compared to other Laguna. He appears to be based loosely on a knight, though without legs and his head is in his chest. His arms are attached to his body via an orange light and rotating rings. On the end of these arms are four tube appendages each able to fire bullets, which act similarly to hands. Along parts of his body are Hemispheres, each with a pulsing spot in them (that bleed when hit, suggesting he is biological under his armor), five in total, one on each arm, two on the bottom of the main body and one on his back. His human like face (a trait among most Laguna) is, unlike other Auditio, is the only head he has (Fortitudo had three, Iustitia had seven and Sapientia has five) and is apparently completely fake as under it, he has a red muscle like face with fully exposed eyes and a circular mouth with sharp triangular teeth. His armor also has a red theme to it. His clone, Temperance, appears almost exactly the same as Temperantia, but his armor has a green theme as opposed to red. He also lacks the hemispheres on his arms and body. his size appears to be more in scale with Temperantia than Fortitudo and Courage, and seems consistent within his three appearances. Abilities Temperantia has a wide range of powers. Due to his mechanical nature, each of his fingers can fire bullets, which he would do while holding the rubble Bayonetta is on, and due to the flexibility of each finger, he can hold the rubble and fire at Bayonetta with only on hand, which came in handy after his first arm was torn off. As a security feature, each hemisphere can project and fire projectiles at attackers, which can be done even when the nerve within them has been destroyed, something the main one that Temperantia's face hides in can also do. He can also extend his face out of his armor to attack enemies on his body with lasers. He can also fly, but the process as to how was never explained. He has natural powers of the wind. His clone Temperance, has all the same abilities, but some variety, like firing from all fingers at the same time and a longer range laser attack. He supposedly lacks the shielding capabilities, because he has no hemispheres. It is unknown if he has the power to control the wind. Mythology Temperantia represents the element of Air. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:angels Category:Males Category:Auditio